


How Do You Eat?

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we have the ginger squad and Laura trying to figure out why, despite being a vampire, Carmilla can eat regular food and digest it? Bonus: LaFontaine devises plans to find out how Carm's body works (for science, duh!) and Perry keeps shooting them down because LaF "already lost one eyebrow and some of [your] hair, and we don't need more parts missing, thank you very much!". Also, our loveable vampire goes out to buy tiramisu for Laura because she wanted to do something sweet for her Cupcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Eat?

Carmilla was minding her own business, eating a chocolate cupcake (given it was Laura’s that she took) when the door to the room sings open and two redheads and Laura enter.

:What the hell, Carm!?” L aura snatches the half eaten cupcake away from the vampire, “Stop eating my food!”

"Don’t leave stuff around to be taken cupcake" Carmilla says with a feint smile.

LaFontaine was looking at the vampire in a strange way, “Laura, remember what you asked me the other day about how vampires eat human food?”

"Yeah…Carm, how do you eat human food?" Laura asks, just as curious as her friend, while Perry rolls her eyes and just leans against the wardrobe.

Carmilla looks at all of them, “No. no no no you are not going to do what I think you are thinking. NO!”

two hours later in the science lab

:How did I let you do this to me?” the vampire grunts as LaFontaine draws blood from her arm, then takes a few hairs off her head. “Hey I may be a vampire but I like my hair alright!”

LaFontaine gives a small ‘sorry’ and goes to her beekers to see what she can figure out, “Oh we could use that mixture from last week!”

She goes to grab the vile, but a hand stops her, “No, you burned off one eyebrow already, do not burn off the other one too” Perry states seriously.

The two begin to work together to see how the blood may relate to the vampire’s feeding habits and human food.

All the while Carmilla sits there, looking pissed off and annoyed; only reason she was doing this was because of the woman sitting to her right.

"Laura why is it so weird that I can eat human food? I can’t enjoy it?"

"It’s j ust something I wanna know, I mean it is odd. In everything in pop culture today, vampires can’t eat human food, but here you are eating it."

Laura smiles and gives Carmilla kiss on the cheek, which makes the vampire smile a little.

They both look at the two hovering over a variety of colored liquids.

"Dude! look at how fast they are moving, this is like awesome!" LaFontaine exclaims as she looks through a microscope.

"Oh that’s ew, why show me that?" Perry asks with a scrunched face.

"Come on, a normal human is a snail pace compared to that blood activity. I wonder if when she drinks her body changes the blood to suit her. But I need more samples"

"NO!" Carmilla stands up, looking at her side when she feels Laura wrap her arms around her right arm, "Look I am only going with this so that you can do whatever, but I am not a guinea pig."

"Carm…please..I really wanna know, it’s ll interesting" Laura pleads, giving the vampire her best puppy eyes.

Carmilla groans and sits back down, “I hate when you do that”

LaFontaine comes back over, drawing one more vile of blood, “Oh, how do you digest food if your dead?”

"I don’t know, does it look like I am supposed to know?" Carmilla huffs, "Can I go now, I have something I need to do, before you decide to see why I ca be in sunlight."

"Oh about that…" Perry begins but it’s too late, Carmilla shot outta of the lab like a rocket.

"I was just going to ask if she needed sunblock, it’s pretty bad out there today." Perry states, before going back for a test tube.

Laura and LaFontaine laugh, then as the ginger reaches for a solution; she is stopped again.

"Hair falling out remember? and no we will not ask the broody vampire for a piece of her, work with what you got," Perry states and shakes her head.

Laura smiles, “I’m going to head back to the room, I need to get a paper done.” 

They all say goodbye and Laura heads out.

thirty minutes later

Laura was deep in her paper when LaFontaine storms excited into her room, “Carmilla has enzymes that specifically break the food down!”

"What?"

"Your vampire girlfriend, she has enzymes that we don’t have that breaks the food down. So she can eat it, but blood is what sustains her, so I guess it’s just a nice lil pleasure she can still eat human food!"

Laura watches how excited Lafontaine is, “Okay, that’s good, but that’s it?”

"Laura, this is really cool, I mean there is an enzyme that no one knows exists but us, because of Carmilla!"

"What about me?" the vampire asks as she walks into the room with a Styrofoam container.

"Oh you are so cool, you have an enzyme we don’t have, it breaks down the food you eat!" the ginger explains excitedly.

"Yeah, I knew that so what?"

"Wait..you knew and still let her do tests on you?" Laura asks before eyeing the container in the vampires hands.

"Yes…" Carmilla knew where Laura was going with this, and hoped that Laura wouldn’t make a big deal of it.

"Wait why didn’t you just tell us?" LaFontaine asks.

"Cause I was amusing myself, not much going on around here at the moment." She sits on her bed and hopes the ginger would leave soon.

"Don’t worry LaFontaine, you had fun finding out didn’t you?" Laura asks with a smile as she saves her work.

"Yeah, I’m gonna go find Perry, she left soon after you did and I wanna tell her. Have fun!" and she dashed out of the room.

"So whats in the box?" Laura asks.

"Oh this is for you…" Carmilla hands her the container, "since I ate yours earlier."

Laura takes it and opens to find to very large chocolate cupcakes, “Awe Carm, you didn’t have too.”

"I wanted to cupcake, I mean I know I’m not the greatest at this feelings thing but yeah." 

Setting the container down, Laura moves to sit next to her girlfriend, “Ya know, your sweet in your own way, especially letting LaFontaine do sciency things to you.”

"Hey only thing that got me to do that was your puppy eyes cutie."

"Maybe, but your still sweet. So want to share a cupcake?" Laura asks grabbing the container.

"Why do you think I got two cupcake?" Carmilla says with a sly grin as she snatches the second one and bites into it.

"You are insufferable" Laura states laughing and takes a bite of hers.

End


End file.
